Los caminos del Senpai
by MiriMaxwell
Summary: Karamatsu quiere ser como Sakamoto, sólo que este no sabe que existe. Sin embargo, Karamatsu está seguro que lo logrará aunque sus hermanos ya no sepan que hacer con él y termine acosado por sus metidas de pata y uno que otro chico.
1. Prologo

_Autor: Después de un debate con Lav3nus6 acerca de que diablos escribir en este fic y determinar que mi animal interior es Karamatsu. Creo que se me ocurrió escribir esta jalada. Espero que les agrade, como siempre, se pueden quejar, aconsejar o lo que gusten, para eso están los reviews, así uno sabe que hace bien o mal xD._

 _Gracias :B_

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

Karamatsu estudia el último año de secundaria.

Sakamoto cursa el primer año de preparatoria.

Fin (?)

* * *

 **Los caminos del Senpai**

 **Prologo**

‹‹Cuando la iluminación me cegó con su presencia, supe que ya no me apartaría de estas gafas.

Oh, god, tengo que proteger mis ojos de su elegancia y de como se desenvuelve para realizar cualquier acto sin derramar una gota de sudor. My friends, no me tachen de loco. Tal germen ya es parte de mi sistema desde que nací ¡La locura! ¡I'm crazy! desde que mi madre me expulsó desde sus entrañas y me prohibió escuchar el latido de su corazón que compartí con todos mis hermanos.

La iluminación, aquel sentimiento de alcanzar lo más sagrado de la existencia terrenal, cuando eres mundano, simple, común y que se enternece ante la creación de un ser tan perfecto. Ese hombre se resume a una criatura divina que no parece interesarse en nada, pero tiene talento para todo: Sakamato, la creación; Sakamoto, el plus del Universo en una gota de rocío.

My heart hace retumbar mis pectorales de acero, cada vez que Sakamoto pasa a mi lado. Si mi comportamiento no fuera excéntrico y tal vez algo exagerado, me restregaría en el suelo por donde cruza para que sus pies no se ensucien.

Por Sakamoto senpai he cambiado todos mis planes de vida. Tengo que superarle y llegar al extremo de la originalidad: ser cool, muy cool, demasiado cool. COOLEST. Mis hermanos no entienden nada de lo que me ocurre, son unas pobres mentes ingenuas que se conforman con tan poco cuando pueden tener al mundo dentro de su palma, o ser el puro mundo de alguien.

Sakamoto es el mundo del mundo, el mundo de los mundos, un mundo donde coexiste la realidad. No quiero ensalzar en extremo su potencial, pero solo con mirarlo encuentro todo lo que necesito para triunfar en la vida.

Sakamoto no pierde la elegancia ni con el uniforme del McDonalds o la forma de llevar las calcetas cerca de la rodilla durante la clase de educación física. Su porte al caminar, con la espalda recta y las manos alineadas a los costados o ese momento donde se reacomoda las gafas. Vida, maldita vida de ser común y casual, ¡Cuánto he practicado para imitar sus movimientos! Me he picado los ojos por ti Sakamoto senpai y cuando al fin lo logré, Osomatsu se ha reído por media hora ¡el hermano mayor está para apoyar a sus hermanos menores por su experiencia en este mundo!

La burla alimenta mi alma, no me permito que la falta de visión de mis hermanos me incomode, excepto por sus golpes, esos duelen mucho. Senpai, no solo admiro tu apariencia física, está el modo en que realizas cualquier actividad como si la poesía te cediera sus versos para contemplar el ritmo en las actividades. Es arte, senpai, no como esos dibujos de Ichimatsu que nuestra madre no quiere pegar en la nevera.››

—Cacamatsu ¡cállate! Ya empezó la novela y no dejas que la escuchemos.

‹‹¡Kamisama, escuche como se conforman con tan poco! No me permiten expresar todo esta verborrea para cambiar mi vida. Tomaré la guitarra y le dedicaré algunas notas al sol, a la vida, o como laten los corazones, o de como los pájaros trinan y la luna sigue en lo más alto del cielo brindándonos de su luz plateada en un hito de ternura.››

—¿Otra vez está hablando de Sakamoto senpai?

—Sí, Todomatsu. Hay que colgarlo de los testículos para que aprenda a hablar de otra cosa— Osomatsu mordió una galleta y le dio instrucciones a Jyushimatsu para que lo encerrase en un armario.


	2. Capítulo I: ¡Sakamoto senpai!

**Capítulo I: ¡Sakamoto senpai!**

* * *

"No es amor, es devoción" les comenté a mis burazas durante la cena. Creo que les causó tanta admiración que me dejaron hablar por mucho rato sin interrumpirme. "Es que si ustedes lo vieran, su andar, su todo ¡My heart late a punto de desbocarse!" grité de la emoción, que mi madre me obligó a bajarme de la mesa y me mandó a dormir. Mis hermanos se quejaron, supongo que me defendieron de las malas intenciones de nuestra dulce señora.

—¡Al fin, silencio!— escuché decir a Osomatsu mientras subía las escaleras. Vaya, supongo que nunca comprenderán mi talento y brillo. Allá, donde el sol es mi alma mater.

En realidad, la historia no empieza de este modo, me remontaré al primer día de escuela y de los sucesos que presagiaron mi encuentro con Sakamoto:

Durante la secundaria, los seis no estudiamos en la misma escuela. Todomatsu, Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu asistían a un colegio de chicos; Osomatsu, Choromatsu y yo a uno que tenía chicas incluidas; para nuestra salud mental, era lo mejor ¡Oh, mis burazas, viendo día y noche sólo chicos! llegaban tan estresados a casa, que una vez Todomatsu lloró al ver a la linda de Totoko-chan. Pero así es la suerte del estudiante: sudar por ver una falda elevarse y crearle un poema. Creo que me desvío de la historia. Lo siento, me gusta hablar ¿De a qué iba mi relato? Cierto, de Sakamoto y yo. No, tampoco... Sí, de cómo lo conocí.

Estábamos de camino al colegio cuando Osomatsu se codeó con Choro, murmurando acerca de lo corto que traían la falda algunas chicas. Me uní a la orgullosa platica de hermanos mayores, sin tener que contaminar la mente frágil de nuestros pequeños.

—¿Y cómo serán las pantis de las chicas de primero?— Osomatsu dijo al momento que pasaba una chica de grado menor. Estuve a punto de abogar por la moral, recuerdo muy bien mi diálogo: "No, somos hombres de tercer año; tenemos que dar el ejemplo. Ya pasó la edad, donde levantamos faldas por inocencia" Pero perdí el habla cuando la chica nos sonrió: ¡Era una aparición divina en uniforme escolar! Choromatsu enrojeció hasta las orejas, Osomatsu nos abrazó y yo, desvié la mirada.

—Más bien— Osomatsu nos apretó fuerte por el cuello —¿cómo serán las pantis de ella?— dijo con una sonrisa enorme y nos soltó, caminando de puntitas para que nadie se percatase de sus mañas. Pero es Osomatsu, es muy obvio, que algunos alumnos se le quedaron viendo.

—No creo que sea conveniente— Choromatsu caminó a su lado, apretando su mochila y acomodándose las gafas. Hasta el momento era el único orgullo de mamá y papá, ya que sus calificaciones eran buenas.

—¿Acaso no quieres mirarle los calzones?— Osomatsu se burló y lo apretujó de las mejillas para molestarlo.

—S-sí, sí quiero... Pero no así, si rezamos lo suficiente, puede que llegue una brisa y ocurra— Choromatsu comentó muy rojo y casi balbuceando. Yo me paré en medio de ellos para decirles que no actúen sin pensar, que los milagros escolares pasan a cualquier hora y que hoy puede ser uno de esos días.

—¡No me gusta rezar!— Osomatsu se cruzó de brazos.

—Nada más para los exámenes o para que un profesor se muera— le dije y este me metió un golpe en el brazo.

—Silencio, Cacamatsu, soy un hombre y le voy a levantar la falda a esa chica— Osomatsu se tronó los dedos y se paró detrás de la niña. Vi cómo preparaba sus manos, colocándolas a una distancia considerable de esas caderas delgadas. Me sonrojé y la respiración se me detuvo; la de Choromatsu también porque me apretó del brazo. Todo se puso en cámara lenta: las risas de los otros estudiantes, las pláticas por quienes iba a estar en su salón y más cosas que se me olvidaron por querer admirar esas pantis... Digo, estar atento de que Osomatsu no se metiera en problemas.

—¡Uno!— Osomatsu empezó la cuenta regresiva y Choromatsu me destrozaba el brazo con su fuerza de nerd. Suspiré aliviado, mi cuerpo pensó enseguida en Jyushimatsu que mentalmente sentí que el brazo se me iba a caer. —¡Dos!— la sonrisa de Osomatsu se llenó de perversión y yo sentí como la frente se me llenaba de un sudor frío que me hacía temblar.

—Pantis, pantis, pantis, pantis, pantis— recitaba junto con Choromatsu y la gente de nuestro alrededor se alejaba. Creo que mis burazas son muy raros...

La emoción nos llenó por completo el alma, el cuerpo y todas nuestras vidas pasadas cuando Osomatsu pronunció el tres. Presté tanta atención que no podía despegar los pies del suelo ¡la dulce parálisis de la adolescencia! El néctar de nuestra juventud rebosando en mi hígado –que no sé para qué sirve, ya que fue el primer órgano que se me vino a la mente- Choromatsu perdió el color y se cubrió la mitad del rostro con la mochila ¡No, buraza, no! ¡Disfruta de los gratos recuerdos de la secundaria! ¡No importa el dolor, no importa nada! No shame, my buraza.

Entonces, pasó algo inexplicable que me robó la atención de los actos de Osomatsu e hizo que todo mi ser viera a Sakamoto. El chico de preparatoria pasó leyendo, no chocaba con nadie y esquivaba a la perfección a cada alumno. Su andar era un baile, estiraba los brazos a la par que cambiaba de hoja ¡No dejaba de leer! Y balanceaba su mochila sobre el hombro. Era una coreografía lectora, nada que ver con Choromatsu que sólo se quedaba sentado y si se levantaba con el libro chocaba con alguna pared. Escuché el grito agudo de la niña de primer año, pero no me importó. Sakamoto se detuvo ante el sonido y veloz como un rayo cubrió el trasero de la señorita. No se vio nada, ni un pedazo de tela.

(En realidad, Karamatsu estaba idiotizado y con las manos juntas como si le fuera a rezar al chico de Preparatoria. Mientras que Osomatsu le gritaba unas cuantas groserías y Choromatsu se desmayaba en plena calle por la urgencia de una transfusión.)

—Senpai...— mi voz salió por sí sola y me le acerqué al hombre de gafas y cabello perfectamente peinado, pero sólo hizo una leve inclinación de rostro y retomó su lectura. Se fue como una gacela, corriendo casi en puntas y aterrizando sin hacer ruido. Mi corazón latió muy fuerte ¡Me iba a morir!

—Oe, Cacamatsu, ¿acaso se murió Choromatsu?— Osomatsu se dirigió a mí, pero no le hice caso, tenía que ver el danzar de aquel ser. —¿Cacamatsu? ¿Cacamatsu?

No supe qué más pasó y cómo llegué a la escuela o si Choromatsu logró vivir…

Ah, sí, está vivo.

* * *

 **Autor:**

El Karamatsu y sus exageraciones xD.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	3. La escuela Mixta no es para Todomatsu P1

**Capítulo II:**

 **La escuela mixta no es para Todomatsu Parte 1**

Pasó una semana después de mi encuentro con el chico de lentes, lunar en la mejilla, cabello bien peinado yuniforme sin ninguna arruga. Tengo que decirlo así, su apariencia no es algo que se encuentre todos los días. Por eso, me puse una meta, captar su atención obteniendo tanto o más estilo como él. Aquella tarde, dejé que Osomatsu yChoromatsu regresasen a casa sin mi persona y mi particular modo de andar por la calle mientras saludo a todos los transeúntes.

Al principio, corrí a la tienda de moda más cercana y algo me golpeó justo en la coronilla, era Jyushimatsu quien se emocionaba por verme, lo acompañaban Ichimatsu y Todomatsu.

—Ne, nii-san ¿qué haces?— me preguntó Todomatsu al pararse a un lado de mí y sujetarme del brazo. Ambos empezamos a caminar de ese modo, observabandolo con mis bien formadas y pobladas cejas de hombre guapo.

—Todomatsu, necesito un cambio de imagen— le dije con toda mi seguridad y miré al cielo, para que todas las respuestas de un gurú de la moda, de preferencia Tim Gunn, viniera a darme consejos para alcanzar las aptitudes del senpai de preparatoria.

Jyushimatsu brincaba detrás de nosotros, habloteaba de los entrenamientos de béisbol y lanzaba su mochila al aire. De nuevo, estaba perdido en su mundo de inocencia. Oh, my buraza, las puertas del cielo llevan tu nombre.

—¿Eso para que sirve...?— Ichimatsu rompió el silencio, pero no se acercó a nosotros, se mantuvo resegado hasta el final, arrastrando los pies y caminando con la espalda curva ¿le dolerá la columna por su postura tan terrible?

—¡Para demostrar tu personalidad y gritarle al mundo: Hey, people, look at me!— detuve el paso, Todomatsu me soltó y me expresé con toda la carisma que la creación puso dentro de mí.

—Mejor cambiate el carácter...— Ichimatsu me paso de largo y continuó caminando.

—¡También quiero un cambio de imagen! ¡Una llena de músculos para hacer home runs que lleguen hasta la luna! ¡LA LUNA!— Jyushimatsu usó de bate su mochila y llamó la atención de unas chicas que empezaron a reír cuando él les sonrío. Puede que él si tenga talento para ellas. Imposible, esa será mi labor.

—¿Conociste a alguien, verdad, nii-san?— Todomatsu se tapó la boca y su risita de ensueño me hizo asentir.

—Así es, buraza— le confirmé con los pulgares arriba.

—¿A quién Karamatsu nii-san?— Jyushimatsu me vio de cerca, sentí su nariz aplastándome la mía. Lo alejé con cuidado y de forma bastante dramática, les di la espalda. De reojo vi que Ichimatsu también me observaba. Se notaba las ansias de los pequeños por revelar mi suceso como estudiante de secundaria.

—Es de preparatoria— me peiné el flequillo y me giré ante ellos.

Tenía fe de que me vieran con admiración, pero en la mirada de los tres sólo encontré cierto desprecio. Él primero en reaccionar fue Ichimatsu, se me vino encima y me pateó la cara. Jyushimatsu me sujetó y eso le facilitó las cosas a Ichimatsu para golpearme sin que pudiera moverme.

—Esperen, por favor. No lo lastimen... — la voz de Todomatsu me consoló el alma.

—Buraza... Tú...— le dije con todo el agradecimiento que pude.

Ichimatsu me soltó del cuello del uniforme y Jyushimatsu le bajó a su agarre, pero no dejó de sostenerme.

—Ne, Karamatsu nii-san, ¿conociste a una chica de preparatoria?— Todomatsu me sonreía con falsedad y hacía a un lado a Ichimatsu para ocupar el puesto de estrangularme con mi solapa.

Tragué saliva y negué. Mi comportamiento atrajo de nuevo la total atención de mis burazas menores.

—¿Entonces?— Ichimatsu me vio de reojo.

—Conocí a un chico.

Cuando dije eso, mis hermanos me dejaron sin preguntarme nada más. Se fueron cuchilleando que tendrían más chicas ya que era gay. Que no tenían que preocuparse por una competencia, que la cosa bajaba a cinco y era un poco más justo.

—¡OE, BURAZAS, NO SOY GAY!— les grité para que volvieran a hacerme caso. En eso, pasó un chico y me guiñó el ojo. Fue muy raro.

—Acabas de decir que conociste a un chico de preparatoria. y que quieres un cambio de imagen para llamar su atención— Todomatsu ladeó el rostro y se llevó un dedo a la boca.

—Lo quiero impresionar para que me reclute como su kouhai y me enseñé a tener estilo— me señalé seguro de que lograría tal hazaña.

Ichimatsu y Todomatsu intercambiaron miradas.

—¡Sakamoto-senpai!— gritó Jyushimatsu —¡Tiene estilo y sabe mandar home runs que viajan al espacio!

—¿Sakamoto-senpai?— pregunté confundido.

—Es un estudiante de preparatoria que pasa todos los días por nuestro colegio. Ayer se subió a un árbol para ayudar a Ichimatsu nii-san a bajar a un gato. Hoy en la mañana, le enseñó a batear a Jyushimatsu nii-san, pero no aprendió mucho que digamos— comentó Todomatsu de forma muy analítica. —¿No te referíes a él? ¿Un chico alto de lentes?

Me quedé estupefacto de que lo conocieran y sobre todo, que pasara por su colegio todos los días ¡Con razón no lo volví a ver! Corrí a abrazar a Todomatsu. Luego, se me ocurrió la mejor de las ideas que merecen un premio por su gran astucia.

—¡Cambiemos de colegio, buraza!— apreté lasmanos del menor de mis hermanos y le supliqué con la mirada.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo, Karamatsu nii-san?— me preguntó con algo de duda.

—Es mixto, tenemos chicas— le respondí en el acto —y es más fácil comportarme como tú que como Ichimatsu o Jyushi— le expliqué y hacerla de chico lindo ya era mi especialidad, ¿no?

—¡Me conveciste, nii-san!— Todomatsu me sonrió y nuestro trato quedó cerrado.

* * *

Todomatsu y yo salimos de último de la casa, para que mamá no descubriera que nos cambiamos de uniforme para ir a una escuela diferente a la establecida. La única regla era comportarnos de acuerdo a nuestra personalidad. Yo sería como Todomatsu, y él, como yo. No lo vi para nada emocionado, pero le recordé que estaría en un colegio con chicas. Le expliqué quienes eran mis amigos y todo lo que hacía; lo mismo hizo él conmigo. Luego de re leer toda la lista de nuestras actividades en el colegio, nos fuimos directo a la escuela.

Corrí como desesperado para encontrarme con Sakamato-senpai a la hora que Todomatsu me dijo. My buraza tan certero como siempre, vi la espalda de mi am... Digo, de mi futuro sensei de preparatoria. Sakamoto caminaba sin entretenerse en nadie, estaba ocupado en fijarse en tener cuidado de su camino. De repente, se detuvo y recogió algo del suelo, no me dio tiempo de analizar que era, me quedé curioso.

—S-Sakamoto ¿s-senpai? Sakamoto-senpai— le dije con mucha duda al caminar a su lado.

Sakamoto miró a la derecha de donde me coloqué y con bastante seriedad inclinó su mirada a mi altura. Me sentí demasiado pequeño. Este hombre era un poco más alto que Iyami. Le sonreí.

—Cuidado por donde camina— no entendí a que se refería, hasta que me tomó de la parte trasera del cuello y evitó que una bicicleta me atropellara. Más bien... Un triciclo manejado por un niño. Sin embargo, quedé cautivo por su atención. Se me detuvo el corazón. —Permiso— me inclinó el rostro y me dejó parado como idiota, mientras suspiraba por como se alejaba.

—¡Espera!— grité al reaccionar. Sakamoto-senpai se detuvo y me miró de una forma que no supe interpretar, no sé si su seriedad era debido a que lo retrasaba o por que todo se lo tomaba con respeto. Me gustó...

—¿A qué hora sales del colegio?— me sonrojé por mi pregunta demasiado atrevida, pero lo dejé pasar. Si iba a ir por los caminos de un chico cool, tenía que mantenerme fuerte a mis comentarios.

Sakamoto-senpai abrió su mochila, al parecer revisó sus horarios. Después me mostró cuatro dedos. A las cuatro de la tarde tendría le pediría la primera clase de estilo y para el final del día, Sakamoto-senpai estaría orgulloso de mí.


	4. La escuela masculina no es paraKaramatsu

**Capítulo III:**

 **La escuela masculina no es para Karamatsu**

* * *

Para el final del día, Osomatsu y Choromatsu ya sabían que Todomatsu ocupaba mi lugar en la escuela. En ningún momento se comportó como si fuera yo, rompió nuestro trato. Al ver a las chicas recobró su ternura y empezó una larga fila de conquistas ¡En tan sólo un día! My God, ¿para qué nos hiciste con rostros iguales, sí Todomatsu se iba a quedar con todas las chicas?

Osomatsu me contó días después que desde un principio se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal conmigo: "caminabas diferente y a todos le sonreías, ¿cómo que diciéndole "buenos días" a los profesores? Desde allí comenzamos a dudar. Hasta que te acercaste a una chica y esta comenzó a reír. Casi siempre te miran con asco". Thank you por tus buenos deseos, Buraza.

Todomatsu, pequeño traidor, tenías que ser como yo. Es demasiado simple, era caminar al lado de Osomatsu con una mano en la frente del lado donde da el sol para cuidar tu postura y sin dejar de mirar al frente, dónde se depositan las metas de un futuro prometedor. Buraza, lo que más me dolió es que ese mismo día probaste el obento de la encargada de clase... "Ne, Karamatsu-kun, ¿trajiste algo para comer?" no sólo a mí le rompiste las esperanzas de comer un desayuno preparado en casa. Si supieras el dolor que le causaste a Choromatsu que al ser mayor que tú, apenas lo volteaban a ver... Injusticia ¡Violaste el pacto!

Mientras que yo me volvía loco en la escuela masculina, donde todo se resumía a chicos platicando, jugando beisbol, caminando con los rostros llenos de sonrisas como si fuera lo más natural no contar con ladys a quienes admirar ¡Fuck, somos seis hombres en la casa como para estudiar rodeado por unos mil más!

—Todomatsu-chan, ¿me acompañas a llevar unos formatos a la dirección?— un chico bastante sonriente me dijo al final de la primera clase. Volteé a ver a Ichimatsu y Jyushi; ninguno se atrevió a decirme que no vaya o que me necesitaba para algo. Los malagradecidos voltearon cada quien para otra parte y me dejaron morir.

Ese chico no sólo era sonriente... Era alto. Tengo una altura promedio, pero encontrarte con un hombre que te rebase por una cabeza ya de por sí es intimidante. Tragué saliva y miré de reojo a mis burazas. En cámara lenta aprecié el gesto de burla de Ichimatsu... Su sonrisa de ponzoña que se agranda mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos y como su mano me decía adiós como si me desease la muerte en la horca.

—¿P-Por qué "chan"?— fue mi pregunta, mi sex appeal no aumentaría con un honorario que iba más para una chica.

—Por lindo— me respondió al acercarse a mi nariz. Perdí el aliento y a mi espalda le atacó una punzada de electricidad ¡Help, burazas, me quieren violar! A la distancia sólo escuché la risa robótica de Ichimatsu que miraba la escena como si disfrutase de mi dolor. Jyushi se fue corriendo al campo cuando los chicos iniciaron un partido... Oi, buraza... Soy quien te da caramelos, regresa... Please.

Muchas noches soñé con que una chica me dijera que soy lindo. Nunca me pasó por la cabeza que fuera un chico que me sostenía del brazo con atrevimiento. No tenía que ver mi reflejo para saber que estaba morado de los nervios y que las manos me sudaban. Mas en estos instantes era Todomatsu y debía comportarme como él... Por que creí que él seguía nuestro trato de forma justa.

—Gracias...— "Desconocido-kun" terminé la frase en mi cabeza... ¡Maldito Todomatsu! Nunca mencionaste que tenías un acosador. Su descripción no tenía nada que ver con ninguno de tus supuestos amigos. Este chico medía como mínimo 1.80, y ni siquiera parecía japonés o sí ¡Ya no sé! ¡Casi nunca tenemos la oportunidad de estar con gente hermosa por que causamos vergüenza! Y aquí estoy yo con un Adonis de cabello castaño y sonrisa deslumbrante... Que no es mi... Digo, que no es Sakamoto-senpai. (En su imaginación, Sakamoto le regala las mejores sonrisas).

Sin embargo, no flaquearía en mis esfuerzos por estar en el colegio equivocado, sería Todomatsu sin importar los obstáculos que aparecieran. Great job, Karamatsu, great job. Cerré los ojos y analicé la situación para imitar a la perfección a mi hermano. Mi primer paso fue caminar con las manos por delante, sosteniéndolas, luego sonreí alzando demasiado las mejillas y ladeé el rostro ¡Shit! Esto es vergonzoso.

—No recuerdo tu nombre ¿ne, ne, me lo puedes repetir?— actúe como si la ternura rebosara de mi cuerpo. Mi yo interno tenía entumidas las cejas por tanto fingir, quería salir corriendo. Pero necesitaba un modo de llamar a este sujeto sin que pareciera extraño. Tragué saliva sin que se diera cuenta.

Para mí mala suerte... Que es bien común sin necesidad de hacer algún tipo de estudio. La campana para la siguiente clase sonó. Los pasillos se fueron vaciando y los chicos entraron a sus salones respectivos. "non, non, non... Please, God, help me..." Una alarma de peligro sonó en mi cabeza y miles de Karamatsu corrieron en círculos para ponerse a salvo.

—Mako— me mareé... ¿y si era una trampa y lo llamaba por su nombre de pila? ¿si se daba cuenta que no era Todomatsu? Me empecé a reir como si le siguiese el juego. —¿Me llamas por mi nombre, por favor, Todomatsu-chan? — me dijo y rompió la poca distancia que nos separaba.

A mis pies le dieron por traicionarme, se me clavaron al suelo cuando Makoesperoqueseaverdad-kun, me agarró por los hombros y me pegó a la pared.

Odio la escuela para chicos.

La odio.

La odio.

LA ODIO.

¡Burazas, help! ¡HELP! ¡PLEASE! Si me salvan no volveré a pedirles nada... Ay...

La alarma mental sonó más fuerte, era el momento justo para la evacuación. Y yo era una tabla pegada a la pared con los ojos en blanco con el alma saliendome por la boca.

—Di mi nombre, Todomatsu— ¡Oi! ¿Y el chan? ¿Y el fucking chan? Empecé a reír como idiota por no saber que responder. Mako se me acercaba más, sentía su aliento contra mis labios, por reacción apreté la boca. No quería que mi primer beso me lo diera un acosador loco de Todomatsu.

—¿M-Mako-kun?— dije llevándome una mano a la boca como si me diera vergüenza. Si en estos momentos fuera Karamatsu podría decir algo y salir corriendo ¡NO! ¡Estaría en clase de deporte viendo a las chicas de tercero jugando fútbol!

—Déjalo en Mako— ¡¿Qué confianza!? Mi yo interno gritó como señora indignada. No terminó allí mi indignación, Mako tomó mi mano y la apartó de mi rostro e hizo lo que no deseaba: me besó.

Good bye, first kiss... Jamás volveremos a vernos. Lo aparté de un empujón cuando mi cuerpo percibió lo que acontecía. Estaba rojo, no del gusto, sino del abuso. Mi respiración me ahogaba y mi corazón latía muy fuerte. Se me olvidó que era Todomatsu, me comporté como si peleara por alguna estupidez con Osomatsu: cerré el puño y le asesté un golpe directo en la mejilla.

—¡No sin mi permiso, Mako-chan!— lo señalé ¡No activaste ningún engranaje del amor! Y cuando pude respirar con más calma. Me di la vuelta e intenté regresar a mi salón... Pero me perdí como cuatro veces hasta dar con él. La escuela era enorme.

Para el final del día estaba deprimido, que me agarraba de Jyushimatsu para poder caminar. Ichimatsu no bajaba la sonrisa; sólo está feliz cuando puede sacar provecho de algo, de preferencia, sea doloroso para el resto de sus hermanos. Olvidé por completo que Sakamoto salía de la escuela a las cuatro y faltaban como diez minutos para que diera la hora. Mako no me habló en todo el día, lo agradezco y mintió acerca del golpe en su cara, diciendo que chocó con la puerta de la oficina de maestros. No le dirigí la mirada a partir del beso... Pero le agradecí en mis adentros de que no dijera nada. Los problemas se hicieron más grande cuando escuché un llanto.

—Algo me decía que no eras Todomatsu...— Ichimatsu miró hacía su izquierda. De una esquina apareció Osomatsu tirando de una oreja a Todomatsu; Choromatsu le decía que se tranquilizase.

—¡Kusomatsu!— Osomatsu me apartó de los hombros de Jyushi, soltó a Todomatsu y me jaló del cuello de la camisa. —¡Por tu culpa, Todomatsu ya se ligó a todas las chicas del salón y ya no me prestan atención!

—Ninguna te ha dicho "hola" — Choromatsu comentó torciendo la boca.

—¡Cállate, Choromatsu!— Osomatsu se giró a gritarle, su movimiento me cortó la respiración.

Más chicos salieron de la escuela, y se detenían a observarnos. La gente nunca dejará de sorprenderse al ver seis caras iguales. Los alumnos murmuraban que con tres Matsuno ya era suficiente, que no esperaban que tuvieran más hermanos. Mako fue uno de los muchachos que se detuvo en la entrada de la escuela, por su mirada de confusión, era obvio que buscaba a Todomatsu con la mirada, pero no lograba identificar quien era. El chico agudizó la mirada y parpadeó cuando descubrió que su búsqueda finalizaba con el chico que se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—¿Todomatsu-chan?— se acercó al verdadero y se inclinó a analizarlo. De nuevo parpadeó y desvió la mirada hacía mí. Al parecer no soportó besar al equivocado que salió corriendo. Todomatsu no se atrevió a mirarlo, hasta que desapareció de escena, se limpió las lágrimas y me sacó la lengua como si se divirtiera de lo que me pudo haber pasado con él.

—Hirase-kun besó a nii-san— la voz incrédula de Jyushimatsu se escuchó con claridad. No tuve tiempo de taparle la boca, me quedé con las manos cerca de su cara. Muy tarde, mis burazas se ahogaban de risa por esa declaración.

—¡Menos competencia para Totoko-chan!— gritó Osomatsu y todos chocaron las palmas por sacarme de la competencia.

—¡Burazas, me besó un chico! ¡Fue horrible!— alcé la voz para que se compadecieran. Me ignoraron, seguían festejando, hasta Todomatsu se reía bajito por mi mala suerte... Entendí que buscaba la manera para zafarse de esas escenas y que no era demasiado astuto para no dejarse besar por alguien que no le gustaba. —Me regreso a casa si no me van a hacer caso— les dije enojado.

Al darme la vuelta, mi cara impacto contra alguien. Su aroma me resultó familiar, que arrugué la nariz por las ganas que me dieron de estornudar.

—Mis horarios— me dijo la persona y me topé con una guía de actividades. Todas escritas en cursiva como si las hubieran hecho a molde.

—Oi...— mi respiración se detuvo y temí de toparme con Sakamoto-senpai, tan pronto ahora, y más si había escuchado mi incidente con Hirase Mako... —G-Gracias— sostuve los papeles y temblé por la presencia de mi ejemplo a seguir.

—¡Primero Hirase-kun! ¡Ahora el muchacho de preparatoria! ¡A Kusomatsu le gustan los penes!— Osomatsu cantarrujeó y se echó a reír como tonto.

Sakamoto bajó la mirada. No pude interpretarla por que era demasiado seria como para bautizarla con algún pensamiento positivo. Tragué saliva y me dejé caer de rodillas... Me iba a quedar sin senpai.

—Si me disculpa, se me hace tarde— me dijo y caminó como si nada.

Al parecer... Lo he perdido.

—¿De qué tamaño te gustan los penes, Karamatsu nii-san?— Jyushimatsu me abrazó y me preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos. Lo que me faltaba...


End file.
